Grave Guard
}} The Grave Guard, or Wights as they are sometimes called, are the Undead corpses of long-past heroes and warlords that have been arisen from their graves with a partial flicker of the original soul trapped within. Overview The process of creating a Wight allows them to fight the enemies of the Necromancer that raised them with the skills and tools of their former life. On other occasions, Wights are often arisen by their own means when the place of their rest, such as a tomb or mound was desecrated by outside intruders, forcing the deceased spirit to be sucked into his former body by the Dark Magic that permeates from such an evil place. Although their bodies have decayed, leaving only bones and tattered flesh, a Grave Guard is held together by evil magic so strong that it has endured for centuries. They wear ancient battle gear of primitive alloy, corroded by time and dusty with the years. These eerie, silent sentinels stand constant vigil on the crumbling battlements of many Sylvanian Castles, never resting, and eternally ready to defend their Vampire masters. When a Vampire marches forth, his Grave Guard advance at the head of the Undead host. They form a formidable corps of warriors, using the skills and tools of their former life to their own advantage. In battle, the sheer resilience of the Grave Guard has become well known across the nations of humans, Elves and Dwarfs. Their combination of stout shields, thick armour plates, and the natural resilience of the Undead means that a simple sword blow has little chance of stopping them. Only with the most powerful blows from a weapon, or the magical properties of spells and items could hope to pierce the Dark Magic that protects a Grave Guard in combat. In battle, the Grave Guards form the elite and disciplined core of an Undead army, where they are considerably more durable than the typical Skeleton Warriors yet far more disciplined than even the most docile Vargheist. As such, it is common to see the Grave Guards at close proximity to the Vampire or Necromancer that raised them. Grave Guard Watchtowers }} Standing sentinel throughout Sylvania are watchtowers. At the top stand the vigilant Grave Guard, with yearning mouths always open and piercing red eyes that never close. The tower's inhabitants do not take such action just against the smallfolk, but any intruders and invaders that dare approach. Gallery wh_main_vmp_grave_guard.png|Portrait of a Grave Guard wh_main_vmp_grave_guard_great_weapons.png|Portrait of a Grave Guard armed with a greatsword Miniatures Grave Guard Vampire Counts 7th Edition Miniatures.jpg|7th Edition. (Company) Grave Guard - Wight Command.jpg|7th Edition. (Command) Grave Guard Vampire Counts 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. Grave Guard - Wight Command (Old Model).jpg|6th Edition. (Command) Grave Guard - Wight Units (Old Model).jpg|6th Edition. (Units) Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Champion 1 Miniature.jpg|Champion (4th Edition). Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Champion 2 Miniature.jpg|Champion (4th Edition). Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Banner Bearer 1 Miniature.png|Banner bearer (4th Edition). Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Banner Bearer 2 Miniature.png|Banner bearer (4th Edition). Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Banner Bearer 3 Miniature.png|Banner bearer (4th Edition). Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Musician 1 Miniature.png|Musician (4th Edition). Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Musician 2 Miniature.png|Musician (4th Edition). Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Warrior 1 Miniature.png|4th Edition. Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Warrior 2 Miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Warrior 3 Miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Warrior 4 Miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Warrior 5 Miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Grave Guard Vampire Counts 4th Edition Warrior 6 Miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Grave Guard Vampire Counts Warmaster Miniatures.jpg|Warmaster. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Vampire Count (8th Edition) ** : pg. 38 * : Old World Bestiary (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 66 - 67 * : Total War; Warhammer es:Guardia de los Túmulos Category:Vampire Count Military Category:Wights Category:G